payback
by kezzles
Summary: tilly plans Jens payback


Pairing: JELLY  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned JELLY but alas I don't.. lets face it if I did own them they would have less drama and more sex..

FEMSLASH don't like don't read.

The lap dance.

I'm meeting Jen in the archway after school, it's our new spot since Dianne busted us by the benches. It has an easy escape root and is far enough from school that we rarely bump into anyone we know.

Lets face it, Jen is due some payback after her stunt earlier which left my commando all afternoon and I was soaked all afternoon because of how horny she makes me. I had to clench my legs shut so nobody could see up my skirt but the pressure was unbearable. My clit is still aching thinking about it. Knowing she still has my panties in her pocket. It did make me grin through my lessons knowing my panties were burning a hole in her pocket, but this is not nearly punishment enough for what she did.

I have been forming my plan all afternoon, Jen is clearly living on the wild side today and I plan to take full advantage. First stage is to make her think all is forgiven, so I give Jen my biggest and brightest smile as she approaches. I look about and seeing nobody around I put a chaste kiss to her lips.  
"Hey lady" I murmur  
"Hey yourself" Jen grins.

Jen is squirming, she wants to ask me something and considering she keeps looking at my crotch I think I can guess what. I wait enjoying her discomfort then break and interrupt her whirling thoughts.

"Yes?" I question

Jen flushes red "..erm are you, you know?" Her eyes drop to my crotch again.

I take her hand and slip it under my skirt and let her feel how wet I am. Jens breathing hitches and I remove her hand before she can comprehend whats happened.

Laughing I reply " I've hardly had time to obtain any more have I! But then I do believe that was your intention Miss Gilmore" I quirk my eyebrow. Jen grins and I grab Jens hand and drag her behind me giggling.

Shaking herself from her daze Jen questions where I'm taking her, its not long before I stop outside of this quirky little bar I love, I'd reserved a table and grin as I think back to my table choice. It is partially hidden by the booth walls and resides in a dark corner which is perfect for actioning stage 2 of my epic plan. I give my name at the door which shocks Jen and I just give her a cheeky grin knowing she hasn't got a clue to how this night will end.

We settle down into our booth, the music is pumping in my veins and I have a wave of excitement vibrating through me, I try to gain composure and our us drinks. Lots of drinks. Not too subtly either it seems as Jen questions if I'm trying to get her drunk. "Tipsy" i clarify, earning me a beautiful smile. I've been 'absent-mindingly' tracing patterns up and down Jens thigh, pretending not to notice her breathing hitch or her deep blush. Giving her soft reserved kisses, and talking up close in her ear, basically driving Jen crazy and to breaking point. I feel Jen clench her thighs together and I know she's horny, before she can suggest leaving I tell her i'm going to get more drinks. Jen looks puzzled but the alcohol is clouding her judgment, she nods and excuses herself clearly going to get a grip on herself as she knows this sweet torture is to continue. She is still unaware of what I'm hiding, of what my end game is.

Time to action the final phase of my epic plan. I sit on the edge of the booth knowing Jen will have to climb across and grin as I see my beauty as horny as when she left. I pass her a drink and she takes a long gulp before asking me to "scoot up"

"No" i reply firmly  
Jen laughs as if it's a joke.  
"Climb over" I grin, quirking my eyebrow in challenge. Jen looks unsure but hitches her skirt up and lifts one leg over and thats when I pounce. I grasp her hips and grind her against me. Jen gasps and her eyes dart wildly around the bar, my name but a whisper on her lips. Struggling to move off my lap she just creates more friction and a moan to escape both of us.

"Kiss me" I demand.

Finally it dawns on Jen my plan, why this bar, why this table and why this early. The bar was practically empty and the booth hid us from the bar. Jen relents and kisses me, she grinds against me trying to tease me and regain some of the control. Seems my teacher needs to learn who is in charge here. So i push her panties to one side and start to graze her swollen clit earning me a buck of the hips, I slide my finger into her slick center earning a gasp from Jen as I start pumping inside her. Jen looks terrified again, she's moaning and ridiculously wet. Blatantly Jen thought I would just tease her a bit, boy did she underestimate me...

"Tilly we can't.. not here.." Jen starts.

"You grinding down on my fingers like that says differently Miss." I reply cheekily. "People will think I'm just getting a lap dance" I coax. I gently bite her neck and increase my pace, mesmerized by the bounce of her boobs.

"We both know how wet you are Jen" I pause watching her flush "fuck" she mutters continuing to grind at a faster pace, signaling her collapse in willpower.

"Maybe you're right Miss, maybe I should stop" I say and slowly start to pull my fingers out, just before I manage too Jen grips my wrist, stilling the action. I smirk loving the control.

Jen is begging me with her eyes and I almost cave but this is her punishment, there are more people milling about the bar now but we are focused completely on one another. I lean into Jen and whisper "say Tilly Evans I want you to fuck me right here in the middle of this bar in front of all these people." I feel Jen tremble and her muscles contract around my fingers. She is so turned on.

Eyes wild Jen realises that the bar is filling and whimpers at my demand. She has barely uttered the last word before my fingers are pumping into her furiously. I cover her hand with her skirt just in case someone does come close and tell her to dance. Jen complies and I'm mesmerized as she grinds against me, rubbing her boobs against me, sitting back and running her hands through my hair. Jen falters as I graze my free hand over her clit adding to the sensation.

Her moaning is getting louder, her grinding faster and I know she is close. I consider pulling out and leaving her horny in the ultimate payback but I know I can't stop now, I need to feel her cum and so I nip her ear and demand it.

"Cum for me baby. In front of all these people. Cum for me."  
...and she does, bucking wildly against my hand. Jen slumps against me exhausted and I grin.

"Mission accomplished. I do believe I have earnt my panties back." I whisper and feel her grin against my neck.

Fin


End file.
